Recuerdo de Cumpleaños
by Angel Scarlett Anis Mora
Summary: A Sasuke le enseñan como será su futuro al no saber que decidir, justamente en su cumpleaños. ONE-SHOT


RECUERDOS DE UN CUMPLEAÑOS

Ha pasado dos años en el que inicie mi viaje de rendición no sabia cuando tendría un final a esto, pero el ayudar a gente de otros lugares o los que dañe en el pasado es lo que hace que mi alma este un poco tranquila, a veces me detengo a pensar que será de mi cuando ya este lo suficientemente preparado para dejar este viaje y siempre llegaba a una conclusión que nunca supe.

Durante mi viaje escuché rumores que algunos pequeños pueblos están embrujado, por que no hay absolutamente nadie, viaje algunos de esos pueblos….y….en efecto no había nadie. Pero…..era extraño ya que observe que había cosas que no tenían más de una semana de hacerse. Escuché algo desde una casa, era una puerta, algo me decía que debo ir ahí. Con cautela y sigilo entre a esa pequeña casa…. No había nada fuera de lo común.

Veo que has llegado al fin Sasuke Uchiha – escuche una voz, pero no la persona perteneciente a esta.

¿Qué quieres? – no me sorprendía que aun tuviera enemigos. - ¿eres tu el que a matado a todos los pueblos que dicen?

No es así- defendió – no los matado, están en un sueño profundo.

Entonces, ¿por qué hiciste esto? – me estaba a empezando a molestar ya que no aparecía este sujeto-¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?

Nada querido- se ve una silueta junto a una ventana, no se le ve el rostro- estoy aquí para ayudarte.

¿Ayudarme? ¡¿Es enserio?! No necesito ayuda, es por eso que deje a Sakura para que no se involucra en mis pecados.

Jejejeje – se rio

¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunte

Nada nada, perdona-se disculpo-es solo que me equivoque, no voy a ayudarte, si no a guiarte.

Este tipa está loca.

Sakura Haruno- dijo esta mientras camina donde está la luz, es una mujer hermosa (no tanto como para engatusarme)…..además que tiene contra Sakura, ella a sido muy buena como para tener enemigos y no permitiré que le a gana daño- ella es la respuesta.

Dicho esto todo dio vueltas hasta encontrarnos en Konoha, que raro a pesar de estar tanto tiempo fuera a mejorado, cuando veo las monumentos de los Hokage quede en shock… Naruto…

Séptimo – Gritaron unas personas rodeando a cierto rubio, ojos azules y mejillas rasgadas.

Hola hola-saludo Naruto.

Como es posible – apenas y pregunte.

El cumplió su sueño de convertirse en Hokage y….

Naruto-kun- entre la multitud alguien llamó al Hokage, todos voltearon inclusive Sasuke, era Hinata con 2 pequeños claramente se ven que son sus hijos y Sasuke no tardar en relacionarlo.

¡El doble se caso con Hinata Hyuga!-exclame- esto es una broma.

Me gire a decirle sus cosas-Hey ¿quién eres tú? ¿Acaso estoy en un genjutsu?

No – dijo – yo doy respuesta a las personas que no los encuentran o simplemente no lo reconocen.

Entonces por qué me dijiste Sakura y me muestras al Dobe de Naruto – inquirí.

Por qué ahí es nuestra siguiente parada – dicho esto cambiamos de escenario.

Era un casa grande hermosa desde afuera se siente en paz y armonía. A lo lejos se ve que venias dos pequeños caminado, era una niña de ojos cafés y cabello rosa, y el niño de ojos jade y cabello castaño. No se percató que una persona los estaba esperando en la puerta. Era Sakura, con su cabello lago y atado en un listón con algunos cabellos sueltos le daba una hermosa cara además de su silueta que había mejorado, su cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena… era bellísima y para resaltar la mirada maternal y sus ojos jade brillaban como joyas que tiene es…..sin duda un Ángel.

¿Sakura, ya llegaron los niños? – alguien llamó mientras salía para pararse junto a ella, era de cabello y ojos castaños, quien felizmente la beso.

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, esta…. Molesto….. Enojado… Destrozado…. Roto….. No sabría como describir ante tal escena, solo baje la cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que me estás mostrando? ¿Eh? – pregunte - ¿contéstame?

Yo solo muestro para aquellos que no saben querer lo que tiene a punto de perderlo o simplemente no lo deciden, que serán infelices en su restante vida – respondió – doy a mostrar su futuro.

Es un juego, ¿verdad? – dije con sarcasmo

No sabía que es lo que había pasado con Sakura. Pero no me gustaba para nada.

¿Qué pasó conmigo? ¿Dónde estoy? – inquirí

Como todo ser humano que eres- contesto- de polvo vienes y en polvo te convertirás- cambio de imagen a una lápida con mi nombre.

Solo diré que mientras estabas todavía en tu viaje, sufriste un pelea, quedaste muy herido, no tenías quien fuera por ayuda, moriste solo y en la oscuridad- se esfumó todo y volvieron al punto de partida- Decide ahora- cuestionó.

Comprendí el punto de esta mujer….me está ayudando en verdad, al mostrar lo que será de mi y mis perdonas amadas.

.

.

.

ALGUNOS AÑOS MÁS ADELANTE.

Me encontraba de regreso a casa después de muchos largos años fuera de esta, llegué a casa vi que estaban con las luces apagadas, de seguro Sarada esta en la casa de los Akimichi y Sakura en el hospital….. A veces me recriminó de no ayudarla y menos que la deje con Sarada siendo una bebe, pero ella pudo me demostró lo fuerte y guerrera que fue y es, así es como me enamoro, cuando ella me mostró mi maldito futuro alterno no sabía que hacer.

Tome la decisión de regresar por ella, fui a su casa, me dijeron que se había mudado a un departamento sola llegue y… vi al mismo sujeto que estaba en ese maldito futuro, llegué que echaba fuego de la ira a donde estaba la puerta….. Sakura que sorprendió mucho al abrir la puerta y comenzó a llorar, mi ira se fue por el caño, solo la abrace y solo le dije "Estoy en casa" dicho esto la bese.

Se sorprendió mucho más al punto que pensé que se desmayaría de la impresión, pero cerró los ojos, fue muy dulce mágico y tierno con un sabor a cereza, que para mí es muy adictivo y eso que no me gusta lo dulce. Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno pero no perdimos tiempo para seguir besándonos después de eso tuvimos una magnífica noche.

La hice MÍA.

Después me acompaño en viaje y quedo embarazada la sobreprotegía mucho… por no decir demasiado según ella, me sorprendió mucho su regalo de cumpleaños. Estábamos acostados viendo las estrellas…..y de sopetón lo dijo "Estoy embarazada" yo casi me da un ataque. Karin nos ayudo en el parto tuvimos al mejor regalo que pudimos tener: Sarada. Mi pequeña me a traído mucha luz al igual que su madre, me desprecio al recordar mi pasado y pecados, pero al ver ellas en mi vida es lo mejor que un idiota como yo tiene.

Cuando entro a casa no había nada, no me gusta las luces apagadas así que las prendí, cuando me doy la vuelta para ir a la cocina escucho pasos rápidos hacia mi unos pequeños brazos me rodearon.

Jejejeje ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Papa! – grito Sarada junto a ellos estaban mis demás amigos y compañeros, y entrando venia Sakura con un pastel.

De chocolate amargo querido- me dijo al ver mi expresión cuando pensé que era muy dulce.

Jajajajajajajaja – alguien me abrazo por los hombros- ya esta más viejo Teme- inútil del Doble.

Al menos ya no seré tan tonto como tu Idiota – conteste con sarcástico

¡Oye más respeto, soy el Hokage! – argumento.

La pequeña fiesta que organizaron las dos mujeres de mi casa paso de lo más tranquilo… Claro a excepción del maldito de Naruto y Cejotas, ¡Vomitaron todo mi baño! Cuando vea a esos hijos de… lo bueno que tenemos el baño de Sarada.

Nos fuimos nuestra habitación para dormir Sakura se fue a dar una ducha mientras observaba la Luna, sentí un cambio de aire.

Hace tiempo que no te veía Tsuki – susurre

Lo mismo digo querido Sasuke- contestó ella- quise dar una visita de como es tu futuro y…..no esta nada mal.

Sonreí

Tienes una mujer fuerte, valiente, guerrera y sobre todo hermosa y ni que decir de tu hija toda una Belleza heredada de sus padre- de sólo pensar en los malditos pretendientes que tiene me da una ira…..

Me imagino la cantidad de pretendientes que ha de tener- me molesto.

Bueno ya viniste, ya viste ahora largo – excuse.

Huy solo vine a darte un regalo y tu decidirás que- aprovechando el acto, decidí.

¿Puedes enviarme al pasado? – pregunte

Claro ¿que es lo que quieres ver? – me pregunto pero yo no le respondí.

Vi que estaba mi yo del pasado y Sakura, venía a su lado mío.

¿Sasuke-kun te gustaría ir conmigo a comer? – me pregunto Sakura, pero…..

No mejor vete a entrenar que es lo que te falta – contestó mi yo del pasado para después irme.

Sakura se fue corriendo y la seguí, a casi a los límites de Konoha se sentó en un pequeño árbol de Cerezos, ahí es donde paro.

Siguió llorando bajo ese árbol, yo estaba escondido detrás de unos árboles la mire por un largo rato, tenia su cabello largo hermoso y brillante de color rosa justo el tono de los Cerezos, sus ojos color jade pulidas por los mismos míos dioses pues brillaban como nunca, solo que me cubrían sus manos al no ver esos hechizantes ojos. Nunca me detuve analizar a Sakura desde pequeña, pero ahora fue la primera vez que lo hago.

¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto un poco nerviosa, creo que me escucho así que decidí salir de mi escondite ella se sorprendió y sonrojo al verme, me reí arrogante, siempre tengo ese efecto con ella.

Hola salude amable

Ho…hola- saludo sonrojada - ¿quién eres? - pregunto ahora nerviosa no respondí, solo para que ella pudiera reconocerme.

No me gustó para nada como te trató ese chico – dije para cambiar y para recriminarme a mi mismo- no debes mostrarte así con el.

Lo amo-contesto- y mucho.

Lo que diría sería una locura- pues no debes amarlo.

Ella se giro a verme molesta, se me quedo mirando un poco, después cambio su mirada analizándome.

Mmmm me pareces un poco familiar – dudaba me puse nervioso.

Sasuke ya es hora de irnos – me susurro Tsuki – no hay mucho tiempo.

Me tengo que ir – dije mientras me paraba y daba la vuelta.

Espera- me jalo de la camisa me hizo voltear bajar un poco mi cabeza a su altura y me beso, ahora fui yo el sorprendido.

Eres Sasuke – dijo directo- tienes todo de el; su voz, su carácter, su mirada y su esencia.

Como…. – quería decir algo pero me interrumpió.

Creo que encontrarás a la mujer que te ara feliz, tranquilidad, paz y armonía en tu vida- me dijo- no se si seré yo o no pero….te deseo de corazón lo mejor para tu vida-esto último lo dijo con tristeza.

Me dio ternura lo que me dijo así que me agachar a darle un abrazo – no pierdas la esperanza y no te rindas fácilmente – me separe de ella para mirarla-solo dame tiempo ¿vale? – sonrió ante los ánimos que le di, me acerque pensando ella que le iba a dar otro beso pero, le di el poke.

Inflo los cachetes- será para la próxima – me despedí.

Es hora – me regaño Tsuki.

Ya lo se regresemos- es fastidiosa regresamos a mi casa donde estaba y Sakura aun no salía del baño.

Me tengo que ir Sasuke en otro cierto tiempo vendré a verte- se despidió- te deseo éxito, salud y felicidad – se esfumó.

Gracias Tsuki por la oportunidad de elegir- susurre

Con quien hablas querido – no me di cuenta que Sakura salió.

Con nadie Sakura – se veía tan tentadora con esa toalla y algunos mechones pegados a su cabello…me relamí los labios.

Eeee cariño- nerviosa – por que me ves mucho.

Es que tengo hambre de ti-conteste.

Aaaa en ese caso te daré de comer- dejando al descubierto su cuerpo esculpido – y por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun. Te doy tu regalo mientras gateaba en la cama acercándose.

Claro que si-acepte mi regalo de cumpleaños.


End file.
